Should have known HarryHermione
by HarryPotterFreak1198
Summary: The war is over, and all is well; until Hermione finds out something she never expected...
1. Chapter 1 Hermione

Chapter one- Hermione

When Hugo and Rose finally seemed to fall asleep Hermione quietly went back downstairs and collapsed on the couch.. It was a long day at work at the ministry. No one seemed to get over themselves and realize what people are doing to muggle-borns is just absurd. And not to mention the fact that Ron hasn't been over here taking care of his children. She knew that he was an Auror, but she knew that he didn't have to over-work himself all the time.

She was pretty sure that he was also talking with Harry, and probably drinking it up over by the three broomsticks. But she still missed her husband. And knew that he could control when he could have fun with his friends. And besides, the kids have only been seeing him in the morning before they went to work, and during his free-days. Which were usually Saturday and Sunday.

She just breathed deeply and rubbed at her temples.. When she looked at the clock it said it was 10:30..

_He should be home by now.. Must be something at work.. _She waited for three more hours and he still didn't show up.. She was getting suspicious. Normally she went to bed by now because she had to be wide awake for the kids, but her curiosity took over, and she sat up on the couch and waited.

It wasn't until 4:00 in the morning when she suddenly woke up from the sound of keys jingling around in the lock.. She sat up and sat still. Ready to interrogate her husband and find out what the hell was going on. When the door opened the room was filled with the smell of perfume and fire-whiskey. That's when she knew he wasn't hanging out with Harry. It was far from that. How could she be so _stupid_?

She growled and turned on the lamp, shining on his drunken, stubbly face.

"I can explain, Hermione-" He mumbled.  
_  
__Definitely drunk.. Bet she was a whore too.. _Hermione felt her face get red.. And with that she slapped him straight across his face. He winced and grabbed his cheek..

"You are so lucky the kids are asleep, Ronald Billius Weasley. Because if they weren't I'd shout you out of oblivion. How _dare you._ I can't believe I actually trusted you. After all this time. The search for the Horcrux's, everything. How could you? We had children together Ron!" She regretted yelling the last sentence.. Knowing the kids were light sleepers, but she kept at him.. "And how _dare _you going around drinking, leaving me alone to take care of the children. You should be ashamed of yourself-"

She stopped when she noticed he wasn't even paying attention.. She tried controlling herself, but she couldn't take it. She opened their front door and pushed him out the door. Also noticing a girl that was probably eighteen or nineteen, had lace tights on with stripper heels with practically jean underwear, and a see-through tank-top..

"Thanks for waiting, babe." Ron said.

"Oh hey babe. Do me a favor, get the FUCK AWAY! YOU WHORE! I bet you didn't know he had a _wife, _did you? Or the fact that he had two children." The girl was about to say something, but Hermione kept on, "And I'll tell you what when I was your age and I was caught wearing that my parents would never let me see the outside world again. But you can keep him now, since you seemed to enjoy him so much that you _waited _for him outside of MY HOUSE! YOU BITCH!"

She just looked at me calmly, "Ma'am you should know this happens to me all the time. It's because he's _bored_-" Hermione interrupted,

"Well I bet you don't get this all the time." She said as she punched her in the nose with so much impact that she fell on the ground. With that she slammed the door, locked it, and faced her back to the door. Dragging herself down towards the floor, sobbing as she heard Ron asking her if she was alright, like he used to ask _her_..

"Mommy?" Rose's voice said.. Hermione kept herself together and went towards the staircase where her daughter was..

"Oh, Rose.." She sobbed, hugging her tight.

"Why are you crying? Where's daddy? Who was that lady you called a whore? What's a whore, Mommy?" She flinched when she heard her 4-year old daughter say whore.

"Don't ever say that word ever. It is very mean. It's a bad word.. And that lady was one of dad's friends.. And well, you're not going to see daddy for a long time.." She said. It took everything inside of her not to cry in front of her daughter..

"Oh no! He's not dead is he?" She asked, scared.. Hermione laughed.

"No," _If I see him again he might._ "He just has a _very _long trip for his work. He's gotta send all the bad guys to Azkaban.." She said.

"Now let's get to bed." She said, guiding her daughter back upstairs to a quiet Hugo, who was in his crib sleeping. Rose plopped herself onto her bed and Hermione tucked her in.

"I love you mommy.." She whispered, turning around with her favorite Teddy Bear.

"I love you too sweetie.." She said smiling, kissing her forehead.

After that she quietly closed the bedroom door and walked toward her bedroom. No matter how angry and stressed she was, Hermione was tired.

"I'm definitely taking work off tomorrow.." She mumbled as she drifted off into a deep sleep..

Hermione woke up to her two year-old son,Hugo, crying through the baby monitor, although she knew it was morning. She quickly got up and rushed over to Hugo..

"Hey baby.." She cooed. carrying him.. She checked to see if his diaper was full.

"Oh, yeah. Time for a diaper change." She said, gesturing Rose to bring her a diaper. When she finished she washed her hands. Just in case. After that she took Hugo downstairs and put him in his chair.

While giving Rose and Hugo some bacon and eggs she called in at the ministry and called in sick.

After a few minutes of pressing numbers she got on the phone with her friend and secretary, Jamie. She was friendly, outgoing, young (early twenties) and very obsessed with Oliver Wood. Which was very weird for Hermione since she went to school with him..  
"Hello Jamie. I'm calling in sick-"

"Oh, I know. All of us heard. At least our section of the ministry had. And trust me, Ronald's got a really bad reputation over here."

"How did you guys find out?"

"Most of us here live in the same neighborhood.."

"Oh. That explains it. I just hope it doesn't get to Harry. He'll kill Ron, and I know it. Well, I should see you soon, i'm dropping off the kids."

"Yay! See you later, Mione" Hermione laughed. Jamie always had a thing with her children.

"Alright Rose, let's go get dressed." Hermione said, after they all finished up their food.

They all went upstairs. She dressed Hugo in some jeans, light-up sneakers, and a light brown long sleeve shirt. While She dressed Rose into some black sandals, a pink dress with white polka-dots, and a jacket. And not to mention she did her hair in a cute half-and half. Because she knew she got her mother's hair. After that she walked over about two blocks before getting inside the 'tewaphon po' Hugo calls it. The shaking and the lady's voice scared him a bit.

When they got in and put on the stickers, she walked in the elevator to notice Harry was in there.

"Harry! It's so good to see you again!" She said, nervous he found out about Ron.

"Uncle Harry!" The kids said, letting go of my hands and hugging Harry's legs.

"Hey guys!" He said laughing, " Nice to see you too, Hermione, I haven't seen you or Ron in a while."

"Yeah, I know." There was a loud 'DING' and the doors noisily opened, going onto Harry and Hermione's floor.

"Well, anything new with the campaign?" Harry asked..

"I wish. But even after the battle some people still hold a grudge. I guess I'd better move towards the house elves, that seems a little more real." She said..

"They are just meanies mommy!" Rose said in defense.

"Yeah!" Hugo said..

Hermione and Harry chuckled..

"Well, I better get going, I have a meeting on some guy named Ron for being romantically active with an under-aged witch." Hermione's stomach did a flip..

_She was younger than I thought... __  
_  
"Hey! That's daddy's name!" Hugo said..

"That's right!" She said, then waved goodbye to Harry as she walked over to Jamie's desk so the kids could say hi.

"Hey cuties!" She cooed as Jamie ran over to them.. They all said 'Hi!' And gave her a huge hug..

"Wow, you guys are in the hugging mood, huh?" Hermione said.. the kids nodded and Hermione laughed..

"Jamie guided them to the day care in the room next to her desk and signed them in for me.

Then she came back over, looking serious now.

"How are you handling it? I swear I will kill him with my bare-"

"Jamie, it's fine. I should have known that he would break soon. He was never good with a commitment."

"I don't care, he's an incompetant pig."

"Oh, trust me. I agree, but I just don't want anyone to gang up on him. He was still my friend.." She regretted the words that came out of her mouth. She knew the only reason why they had any relationship was because Harry insisted on helping Hermione. Harry was the only person that was her friend.

"Hello?" Jamie said, intruding Hermione's thoughts..

"I think I should go and get some rest." She said.

"Okay, if you need _anything, _Just call me, okay?" Hermione smiled and nodded as she apparated back to my bedroom.

She decided to take a shower, to try and wash of all the emotions of last night. After she was done she went straight to bed, going into a deep sleep..


	2. Chapter 2 Harry

Chapter two-Harry

After Hermione waved goodbye Harry walked over in his office. Grabbing his usual warm coffee hat was sitting on his desk and sitting down, taking a little time to relax before his first case that day. He decided to look at the file since all he got to read was the name. When he opened the file and saw his best friend's name he almost spat out his coffee.. He checked the file again.

Criminal Name: Ronald Billius Weasley  
Age: 23  
Family: Molly Weasley (Mother), Arthur Weasley (Father), Charlie Weasley (Brother), Bill Weasley (Brother),  
Fred Weasley (Brother, Deceased), George Weasley (Brother), Ginerva Weasley (Sister), Hermione Weasley (Wife)  
Crime committed: Romantic relationship with an under-aged witch  
Records: Clean.  
Danger level: Not dangerous

He couldn't read any longer. He knew what was going on. He didn't even want to see who the chick was. Why would he do that to Hermione? She loved him and he just goes out with some under-aged wizard? One; that was just plain disgusting. And two; Ron knew better. Besides, they were friends also. Harry thought about it for a while, looking at Ron's picture over and over again. Well, now that he thought about it, the only reason why Ron even became friends with Hermione was because he suggested to go and help Hermione in first year. After that he was just friends with Ron and Hermione and the two just never clicked. They always annoyed him during school with their bickering, never noticing that they weren't really friends. He should have known, Ron had always thought of Hermione as an annoying know-it-all. The only time he was nice to her was either when she looked pretty or when she did something for him like his homework.

Overall; He was really pissed at Ron. He kept his cool when he heard someone lightly knock on the door.

"Come in." His intern, Cassie, who had a broken nose walked in.

"You're case is ready, ." She said sweetly. He just nodded and stood up, taking the files with him.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes, Cassie?"

"Well, have you read those files?" She asked nervously, knowing that him and Ron were friends.

"Yes." After that she looked terrified.

_Wait a second. Why would she be so nervous? _While walking he quickly searched through it and found none other than Cassie..

"Wow, Cassie. Wow. How long have you two-"

"Two months.." She mumbled..

_TWO MONTH'S! And the ministry JUST found out?  
_  
"I'm so sorry, it's just-"

"Save it Cassie." He growled shoving the papers back into the file roughly. Harry wasn't just angry at Cassie, oh no. He was furious with Ron.

_Come on, Harry. Stay in control. .Control. Just breath.. _he took a deep breath when he walked into the meeting room. With everyone waiting.

"Oh! Before you leave Cassie, give me your internship badge, there's no need in wearing it if you're not going to have an internship." Harry said.

"But sir-"

"Don' .Me, Cassie, hand over the badge." She sighed and nodded, giving him her badge, and walked out.

"Was she-" The Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt said,

"Yes Minister, she was the under-aged wizard." He said dissapointedly.

"Harry, if you want I can assign this case to someone else-"

"No sir, I want to catch him myself. Besides, I am glad I know the true side of him now." He said firmly. The minister nodded and they talked about his whereabouts and things like that.

After the meeting was adjurned Harry's mind was filled with places where Ron could be. But he had one place in mind..


	3. Chapter 3 Harry

Before he left, Harry grabbed the file and walked over to the Minister.

"Yes, Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"Has this situation ever happened to you before?"

"Fortunately for myself, no. Like I said, if this gets too out of hand for you at any time I can assign this case to someone else."

" I know minister. But I am glad you assigned this to me. I haven't talked to him in a while." Harry said.

"Just remember this; don't forget that he is a criminal now, and you have to do your job. You can't just go and talk with him. Harry nodded in thanks, even if he never did give him advice. He just walked out and decided to find Hermione. He felt like they have been separating with everything going on. And knowing Hermione, she probably took the day off. Harry knew he would if this ever happened to him. After finishing a few more assignments, Harry apparated to Hermione's front door.

When he got there he knocked on the door. It was quiet for a few minutes. He was about to knock on the door again when the door opened to a tired-looking Hermione.

"Hey. Come in." She mumbled sleepily.

"If you want I'll come back at a later time-" Harry started

"No no, it's fine. I should probably stay awake anyway." She said, "You want some butter-beer?" Harry nodded and Hermione conjured up some and handed it over to Harry, who sat down at the dining table with Hermione.

"Look, Hermione. I know about Ron." he said. Hermione looked down and sighed.

"I know. Once I heard his name and something with romance I knew you'd find out. Just please don't kill him, Harry." She said, looking at Harry.

He chuckled, "I won't. But I still have to find him and put him in Azkaban. It's my job."

"I know, Harry. And I bet that little cockroach is going into hiding as we speak." She growled.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll find him soon enough. I've known him since I was eleven years old." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"How are the kids taking it?"

"To the kids dad is on a _very _long trip so he can put all the bad guys in Azkaban.." They looked at each other for a moment, and suddenly started to full out laugh their heads off.

"Well, you should start looking for Ron…" Hermione said as she took their empty mugs to the sink.

"You're right. Ah man, I got to break the news to the Weasleys. All of them." Harry said, realizing he had to do the worst part of his job.

"Oh man. Molly is going to kill him if Azkaban doesn't." Hermione said. Harry nodded and said his goodbyes, but before he left he turned to Hermione. Who was standing at the door.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Hermione. Alright?" Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Harry. You always do."

"Well, you're basically my sister. Nothing will change that." Harry said, smiling.

"Goodbye, wish me luck!"

"You won't need it Harry!" she yelled at him, before going back inside her home. He smiled and shook his head. Apparating to the Burrow.

"You mean to say my own son, you're friend, cheated on Hermione with an _under-aged witch_?" asked. Harry only nodded, having nothing to say.

"Yes, and sadly, I have been assigned to capture him and bring him to Azkaban." Every word that was coming out of his mouth looked as if it were stabbing each and every one of the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley was crying, while Ginny looked at Harry with an emotion that he wasn't quite sure what it was. George just looked depressed and surprised.

"It's not your fault. He made the stupid decision to go and err, have fun with an under-aged witch."

"Harry, please don't call our son stupid." Harry couldn't believe what was coming out of 's mouth.

"Sir, I wasn't calling your _son _stupid. I was calling his _actions _stupid." just nodded, although Harry knew he was still offended.

_Not that Ron isn't stupid as a rock either.. _"Well, I should get going. Nice seeing you guys again." He said awkwardly, disapparating to his condo. He knew it wasn't a nice experience. How could telling your best friends family that their son and brother is being searched and is going to be sent to Azkaban for five years. It's not a pleasant conversation.

Once he was in his condo he went over to his desk. When he sat down and looked at the pictures of him and Ron. His nerves started to boil. Why would he do that to Hermione? After everything she had done for him. After the search of the Horcrux's. And he actually meant something to her. And how could he even _be _in a relationship with a _sixteen year old? _

That was it. He took out all the pictures of Ron and him smiling and waving at him.

"How, do , you, feel, Ron?" He growled, ripping the pictures in between the words.

"Hurting friends?" He rips another picture in half, "Betraying the ones who loved you?" he ripped them into another half, "Making her life a living _HELL!" _yelled, throwing the shreds of paper off of his desk.

"You go and hide, Ronald Weasley. Because I will _find you._ And when I do you will _not _be happy to see me.." He growled, kicking his coffee table. Although he soon regretted it when he felt his toe swell..

"FUCK!" He yelled.. This is going to be a tough case…


	4. Chapter 4 Hermione

"You won't need it, Harry!" She yelled back, going back inside her house.

_Well, at least he isn't going to kill him. Oh, god and the Weasleys..._She started worriedly. Hermione just took a deep breath and looked around. All the memories, they were eating her insides every time she even thought about them.  
_  
__Damn you Ron..._She thought, depressed. She couldn't fight the urge; she was already in her comfy sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. And the ice cream was calling her name.

The desperate twenty-four year old ran for the refrigerator and grabbed the tub of ice cream and the biggest spoon she had. And with that she plopped herself on the couch and turned the TV onto 'Cheaters, watch out'. Hermione had always thought the show was ridiculous, but after seeing what it feels like, she was sobbing along with them, eating her cookie dough flavored ice cream.

_There's nothing like muggle remedies..._She thought to herself, sobbing with the woman on the TV.

"It's okay! You he doesn't deserve you!" She yelled defensively into the TV. When she absentmindedly scooped her spoon into the jug the spoon just scratched on the cardboard.

Hermione sighed and pouted, leaning her back on the puffy couch. As she looked around, she noticed there were pictures of them, moving around, smiling and waving, or dancing for that matter. Hermione decided to go for it. She took off all of the pictures with his face in it and slammed them on the ground, planning on burning them in the fire place.

As Hermione kept shouting at nothing, venting all the boxed up feeling, crying her eyes out, she noticed Jamie's voice and stopped.

"Hermione, are you alright? Please let me in!" She said, knocking n the door. Hermione sighed and wiped off her tears as she opened the door.

"Oh, Hermione..." Jamie trailed. Hermione sniffled and embraced Jamie, breaking down.

"It's ok-shh, it's going to be alright." She said, patting her back and closing the door with her foot.

"Come on; let's sit down on the couch." Hermione nodded and sat down, noticing Jamie was looking at all the shattered glass...

"I have an idea." Jamie said.

"What is it?" Hermione said, hopeful.

"We can have a shopping spree, on me of course."

"Oh, I can't do that Jamie. I don't want to get you bankrupt."

"Don't worry about me. Shopping always works, and that outfit," She said, indicating the baggy shirt and sweatpants, "Is not working, my friend.

"Hey! It isn't that bad! And besides, pajamas aren't supposed to be showy." Hermione said defensively.

"Go and change, we are getting a whole new wardrobe for you." Jamie said, going upstairs to her closet." Hermione went up after her.

"Excuse me? I do _not _need a wardrobe change!" She said, surprised at the fact a twenty year-old is giving her styling tips.

Jamie just kept throwing out random cloths after the other, "Oh, honey. Yes you do." Once she was done she had nothing in her closet and she couldn't find any of her cloths.

"Jamie! Now what am I going to change into!" Hermione said

"Just go in that. It won't matter." She said as she grabbed Hermione's hand and suddenly apparated them into a _very fancy_store.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I never told you this, but my family is kind of rich. And I inherited their money." Hermione blinked at her...

"And how come you're telling this to me now?"

"I'll explain later. But first; clothes." She said firmly looking at clothes. She started grabbing more and more clothes as she walked by the racks. And without Hermione knowing, she was shaking her head at the choices.

"I should have just gotten Debbie to fit you into some clothes." All of a sudden a woman with black, graying hair who was wearing a pencil skirt and a purple blouse walked over.

"Someone called me? Oh hello Jamie! Long time no see!" She said smiling, hugging Jamie.

"Oh, and you must be Hermione." Debbie said, shaking her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you Debbie."

"Alright so what's the deal?" Debbie asked

Jamie explained everything and Debbie was furious.

"Yeah, I saw him walking around with some sixteen year-old. That pig. Don't worry. I'll hook you up. I know just the people. But of course I'll help you first." Hermione slightly smiled, not sure to be offended or be grateful.


	5. Chapter 5 Hermione

Hermione must have tried on at least a dozen outfits. And she surprisingly liked pretty much all of them. But as soon as she caught Jamie holding some lingerie she freaked out.

"Jamie, we both know I am not going to wear any of that. I am a mother of two children for Godrick's sake!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just because you are a mother doesn't mean you can't meet new people." Debbie replied, handing Hermione some lingerie.

Hermione groaned and turned to Jamie. "Do I really have to do this?"

"If you want a new boyfriend, then yes." Hermione sighed and grumpily tried on the lingerie. She looked at herself in the mirror. The short, light pink silk dress hugged her curves and stopped right under her butt. And that was the most appropriate thing in the pile. It was pretty much thongs and bras and more dresses, but they were pretty much see-through.

After she finished trying them all on she changed into her favorite outfit which was some dark blue skinny jeans, black heels, and a white long-sleeve shirt that luckily wasn't see-through.

"They all fit. Thank you guys for everything." She said, smiling at them.

"You look great, Hermione!" Jamie squealed. Hermione blushed and laughed.

"Oh, Jamie I can't let you pay for all of this!" Hermione said, eyeing the huge pile of clothes.

"It's on us. You deserve it." Debbie said, smiling.

"Don't say that Debbie, you helped me so much please just let me-"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm rich enough as it is. Oh! Let me floo you guys over to the hair salon." Hermione and Jamie sighed in defeat and walked over to the fireplace.

"Alright, the place is called 'Sheer salon for witches'" Debbie explained to Hermione, handing each of the girls some powder. They nodded and said thanks before yelling 'Sheer salon for witches' and stepping into the bright green fire.

When they got in a really cute guy walked up to them.

"Oh Jamie, dear! So nice to see you again." He said, hugging a smiling Jamie. Oh man, he even had a French accent. And he looked like a model. Literally.

"Nice to see you too. But please meet my best friend, Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled and shook the guy's hand, blushing.

"Well, hello Hermione. I am Pierre, the owner of this place."

"Nice to meet you." She said, smiling. After Jamie explained everything once again Pierre pretty much had the same reaction as Debbie.

"I will make sure that man wishes he had never met that slut."

"Pierre!" Hermione shouted.

"Sorry, but you know it's true." Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Pierre towards a salon chair.

"Alright," He said, messing with Hermione's hair, "Definitely could use a trim at your ends…" Then he trailed off, mumbling a bunch of things to himself.

"Don't worry; he does that all the time." Jamie said to Hermione.

All of a sudden he stopped mumbling and started working on her hair. While doing so all three of them were talking and having a good time. And Pierre didn't do only just Hermione's hair, he did a complete makeover. Including makeup, nails, etc. Hermione felt like a princess.

When Pierre and his 'girls' (Hermione sadly assumed the man was gay) were finished he twirled Hermione so she could see herself. And when she did she widened her eyes. "Dear Merlin. Look at my face!" She said, placing her hands on her cheeks. Everyone just laughed. What was once her frizzy, out-of-whack hair was now smooth, shiny and wavy. And her bushy eyebrows were now de-bushed.

"I don't know how to thank you guys…" She trailed.

Pierre laughed, "Anything to make that Weasel regret his actions." He said, hugging her.

"Alright drama queen," Jamie said, "I apparated the tip to the tip jar." Hermione looked at her, "Oh, don't worry I did the same with Debbie!" Jamie said.

Hermione sighed in relief and said goodbye to everyone at the salon, grabbing her things. Including some unexpected makeup. "Oh, they are good." Hermione mumbled to herself as she apparated the heavy bags to her home. Suddenly an idea hit her mind.

"Hey! Can I move to your place? Just until I find my own place." Hermione said to Jamie.

"I am so sorry. But I am still living with my parents. And err, they aren't very welcoming with muggle-borns. I would, but they are just so blinded-"

"It's okay Jamie, I know someone else who I can ask. I just can't stay in that house any longer-" Hermione mentally slapped herself in the face. "Crap! The kids!" She exclaimed, Jamie threw down the Quidditch sports magazine with a topless Oliver Wood and apparated with me back to the ministry.


	6. Chapter 6 Harry

Harry closed his eyes, taking in everything that is going on. He really needed to stop acting like a drama queen and get to work, because the more he whines the farther Ron gets. Harry let out a huff and disapparated the tiny shreds that were once called memories into the local dumpster. He then thought of the places he could have gone to. Maybe he ran off with Cassie? It's possible. Or maybe he just left Cassie for the punishment and left the country. Anything is possible with Ron.

Suddenly an idea struck him... _The bar. _He then rushed to his bathroom and rinsed his face with ice cold water, then apparated to the bar Ron always went to. No one may have known it, but Ron was a real alcoholic. Once he arrived with a 'pop' into the almost empty pub, he went over to the bartender.

"Hey, have you seen Ron by any chance?" He asked, not saying that he was an auror on a big case. Well, on an _emotional _case. The man narrowed his eyes, 'thinking' and shook his head.

"Nope. Hasn't been around in a while. Which is pretty surprising; considering he was our best customer…" He trailed. Harry sat down on a stool, continuing on with his interrogation.

"Did he say anything about running away?" He asked. The bartender shook his head, washing the glass cup with a cloth. "You sure?" Harry asked, not really buying out this guy's answers.

"Yeah! I'm sure. Why do you care anyway?" He asked.

"Because he's probably on the run right now. And I have to put him in Azkaban." Harry said, showing the man his Auror badge. The man nodded, now understanding why Harry was asking so many questions. "Did Ron say _anything _that could relate to running away, or some kind of suspicious behavior?"

The man thought for a moment… "Well he was talking about how he was going to move… But I just assumed that he was moving into a new home." Harry nodded in thanks and went back to his house. He thought for a while…

_Where would he just hide out for the rest of his life? _Obviously not the Burrow, because his mother would kill him. And especially _not _in his home. Harry was racking his brains for what felt like hours when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it to find none other than Ron himself.

"Hey…" Ron said, looking at him. He didn't look good at all. His face was stubbly and dirty, and he was dressed like a bum. Not to mention the fact that his breath smelt like fire whiskey. Harry was speechless at his friend's honest stupidity. While fighting the urge to punch him in the nose.

"Can I, err, come in?" He asked. Harry narrowed his eyes at the roach he used to call his friend.

"Why Ron?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Don't give me that bull-crap Ron." Harry said, starting to lose his cool.

"Really, I have no idea…"

"Really? Let me _refresh your memory._ You've cheated on your wife and _**my **_best friend for _two months _with _**my **_freaking intern. Oh! And let's not forget the two children you left behind. How long do you think the whole 'Daddy's on a work trip' story is going to last, huh?" As Harry kept on Ron's face got redder by the minute. "Oh yes, and then you have the freaking bravery to come over to _**my **_house, asking to hide here from the ministry. Well I got news for you, buddy. I'm the one searching for _**you**_."

They sat there for a minute. Just… staring at each other. Ron was completely speechless. His mouth slightly agape. And once he realized what was going on he backed up slowly.

"How dare you put all of that on me!" He said

"I didn't cause this, Ron. _**You **_did. Now, I am going to give you about five seconds to get out of this building. If you're still here, then I'll just call the ministry."

"Come on, mate!" Harry almost growled at the misused name...

"Five… Four…" Ron shook his head and rushed out. When he was gone Harry shook his head in disappointment. He was a real idiot. Harry was really surprised he just found out now. He went over to his fairly small sized kitchen and conjured up some tea. It seemed to be one of those things that relaxed him. He then just sat down on his favorite chair in the balcony. And when he did he looked at all the skyscrapers and cars. After he took his last sip of the warm tea, another idea sprung at him.

_Hermione could help. _It was true, she could. She seemed to know Ron more than anyone else. But he didn't need to put this on top of all the other stress she must be going through. Harry argued with himself for a while, pacing back and forth.

_Well, the only way to find out is to ask, right? _He sighed and grabbed his cloak, grabbing his cell phone. It may be a muggle device, but it was great to contact friends and plan instead of just barging in with floo or apparating. He then dialed the numbers and waited.

"Hi! You have reached Hermione Granger, please leave a message and I'll get back to you soon." After the drone 'boop' Harry spoke,

"Hey Hermione, I know you may be busy, but I needed to ask you something pretty important. Get back to me when you can. Thanks." After that he pressed the 'end' button and threw the flip-phone back on the couch. Waiting nervously for her to call back or her to knock on the door…

Author:

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. I hope this chapter was okay. So yeah, the next chapter should be coming soon. And sorry for this one being so short. I'll try and make the next one longer. Once again, thanks for reading. And please comment your opinion. (: _


	7. Chapter 7 Hermione

Hermione and Jamie were both a little nervous, but Hermione kept telling herself that they would never leave her kids by themselves. When the elevator came onto their floor they rushed over to the day care area. When they walked in Hermione felt like she was going to explode in rage.

None other than the whore was playing with her children. Jamie looked over at Hermione and then gave the girl a death glare. And when she turned around she finally recognized her as Harry's intern; Cassie.

"Get your hands off of my children, Cassie." Hermione growled as she picked up Hugo and Jamie grabbed Rose's hand.

"Look, I am so sorry. Trust me; I didn't do anything to them…" Cassie trailed.

"Don't say sorry. You knew what you were doing. And I am pretty sure you aren't sorry. Stay away from my children. Since you were the one that probably scarred them for the rest of their lives." And with that Hermione and Jamie walked off.

"Wow; that was really mean." Hermione said, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Don't feel guilty Hermione," Says Jamie as they step into the elevator. "She and Ron ruined your relationship and crushed you. You have every right to blow up in her face; even if you did that already." Hermione smirked at her.

"You know you are amazing, right?" Hermione said, both of them laughing lightly.

When they got to Hermione's house, Hermione's stomach did a flip… "The mess…"

"I took care of it." Jamie exclaimed.

"Thank you. I owe you so much!" She said, hugging Jamie

After they said goodbye, Hermione put down Rose and Hugo for a nap. After that she collapsed on the couch, leaving all her new clothes in the shopping bags.

And soon Hermione drifted into sleep.

Hermione woke up to her phone vibrating loudly on her nightstand. When she looked she saw she had a missed call from Harry. She picked it up; staying her bed and called him back.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, he sounded pretty nervous.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing I just thought maybe we could meet and talk about the case. I could really use some of your help. And I just have to tell you something. Can you come over?"

"I would, but I have the kids too you know." Said Hermione.

"You can bring them. I have a bunch of toys they can play with." Hermione laughed and agreed. And with that she went to her bathroom and put some makeup on and put her favorite flat-ironing remedy in her hair. Making it sleek within seconds. Hermione wished this existed when she went to Hogwarts. It would have been much easier.

After, she changed into some black skinny jeans with dark purple heels and a dark purple, loose, blouse. When she finished she carefully grabbed Hugo and put him into the stroller. Having to wake up Rose so she could walk with her. She decided not to apparate there because Harry was only a few blocks away.

When they got their Hugo and Rose were fully awake ad hyper. So when they were invited in Harry's house they ran straight towards the toy box. Both Harry and Hermione smiled as they went and sat on the couch.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" Hermione asked, sitting on the couch beside Harry.

"Well, first let me just say that Ron was here. And pretty pissed at myself for letting him leave." Harry said, looking down at the couch.

"He came down here? Today? God, I underestimated his intelligence. But what did you do?"

"I basically told him off. And then pulled the 'counting to five' trick on him. And he asked if he could stay here." Hermione shook her head.

"Don't be disappointed, Harry. I would have probably let him go too."

"But if the ministry found out I would probably be taken off of the case right on the spot."

"But they don't know, right? So just relax." Hermione said, looking at him, "I will give you this; Ron may be dumb, but he knows that after all of this, he will find a place. Where? T can be anywhere. But we both know he doesn't like to apparate. So it can't be too far."

Harry thought, "Yeah, and he still knows absolutely nothing about muggle transportation. But it still can't be anywhere near here." They both thought. And it basically went like this for hours. It went to dinner, and soon it was midnight, and the kids were already passed out on the other couch.

"Harry, do you mind us just staying…" Hermione stopped and thought of a brilliant idea. Hermione needed to get out of her house, and Harry had an extra bedroom. She could definitely live here with him.

"Harry, do you mind if I live with you for a while, just until the case is over and I find a place. I just need to get out of that hell hole of a house." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind. You could help with the case anyway."

"Alright. Well we should get to bed. And tomorrow I'll just apparate my things here tomorrow morning." Harry nodded and with that Hermione and Harry put the kids on the guest bed and Hermione went to sleep on the couch.

"Oh Hermione, you can take my bed. You don't need to be sleeping on that old couch." He said.

"Nah, its fine. I love this couch it's so puffy and comfy." Hermione said, smiling and getting comfy, taking off her heels. And lying on the couch. Harry laughed and went to his room, both of them saying goodnight.

Hermione had to admit, she missed her old friend.

_**Author:**_

_**Hey guys. I know this chapter was short. It's just kind of a filler and I didn't know what else to add. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it anyway. And please comment how you think. Also, I should be updating quite a bit more since it's summer. ((:**_


	8. Chapter 8 Ron

Chapter 8-Ron

Ron couldn't believe what was happening; his own friend that he's known ever since his first year at Hogwarts; betrays him for _Hermione!_ He half-knew this was going to happen. Ron had a plan. Harry and Hermione may think he's as dumb as a bag of rocks; but when he needed to think, he thought of bloody brilliant things!

As Ron ran, he went back to the abandoned apartment he lived in for the past few days… When he got there he raced around his room, grabbing all his necessities. Including a bottle of Fire-whiskey (Which he took a few gulps of before bottling it up and putting it in his duffel bag.), and his other pair of clothing.

After that, Ron walked out, putting on his hood, making sure he was low on the radar. When he was walking through Diagon Alley, he stopped to find the latest Daily Prophet lying on the ground. He decided to pick it up to get a closer look. And when he did, he stopped himself from growling in disgust. Malfoy somehow became a well-known celebrity and is the President of a highly-famous broom company called "Brisk Brooms". Ron thought the name was quite ridiculous.

And while he was walking, Ron looked at the cover. It had a picture of Draco using his famous sly smirk and holding some award, shaking hands with an old guy. As he read, he found out that Malfoy is now living in a mansion on the coast of Ireland.

Ron got bored, so he just threw away the paper and started to speed walk out of the crowded alley. He needed to leave, and leave now. Because all he's doing is wasting time.

Hermione woke up to Rose tugging at her hair,

"Mum, wake up!" She whined.

"Alright I'm up…" Hermione grumbled, slowly sitting up, realizing that she had stayed at Harry's. Well, not just staying; but living in his house.

"Good morning 'Mione." Harry said with a slight smile.

"Morning." She said, getting up off the couch. As she did she went to the fridge and grabbed an apple while going to sit at the bar.

"So, when are you going to get your stuff?" Harry asked. Hermione then took out her wand and just thought of all her things and they apparated into the living room with a thud, narrowly missing the couch. Harry just shrugged and nodded, making Hermione laugh.

After everyone was done eating (Including the kids) Hermione decided to start unpacking all of her things, which was something she was not excited for, even though all she had to do was wave her wand and guide the furniture and clothing wherever she wanted.

After everything was finished, a green glow emitted from Harry's fireplace. And when they stepped out 'they' turned out to be Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Harry didn't look surprised at all from the unexpected arrival.

"Hello, Harry; Hermione." He said, nodding to Hermione and Harry.

"Hello." They both replied.

"So, Harry, have you found anything; anything at all?" Kingsley asked as Harry shook his head. "Damn… Well, I will give you this; Ron has been detected wandering around Diagon Alley and some old apartment building. And he was ready to run, and not just any ordinary running away, Harry. I mean going to the states. He packed light and he was walking as if in a rush." As he said this Harry and Hermione's facial expressions turned from calm to dumb-founded.

"The states? Ron? He _really _doesn't want to go to Azkaban…" Harry said.

"Could you blame him?" Kingsley exclaimed.

"But there are such a low percentage of witches and wizards that live in the states, he wouldn't even survive!" Hermione exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"You'd be surprised at the amount of research Ron has been doing, Miss Granger." Kingsley exclaimed. She sighed and sat on the couch, while Harry stayed standing. "Anyways, I would suggest you start looking around or something. Because he won't take his sweet time getting out of here." Harry and Hermione nodded. "That is all. Good luck, Harry." And with that Shackelbolt disapparated.

Hermione flinched when she heard Rose and Hugo talking about 'Daddy' and how they missed him. Hermione knew that her children cannot be put in this mess.

"How are we going to find him?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"I honestly don't know, Harry." Hermione sighed, looking at her children playing with their toys. When she suddenly thought of Jamie.

_Of course! Jamie could take care of the kids here while Harry and I look for Ron! _Hermione thought.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Well, I was thinking that Jamie; you know, the one who works for me in the ministry?" Harry nodded, "Well, she could take care of the kids while you and I go out looking for Ron. She's very responsible for her age and she's great with the kids."

"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, shaking Hermione. Hermione laughed.

"You can let go of me now. Besides, now we need to pack and I still need to make sure Jamie is fine with it." Harry nodded and let go of Hermione. And when he did Hermione got up off of the couch and apparated to her house.

When she got there she had to walk through the huge front yard, and when she finally got to the front door, she knocked on the door lightly, but obviously loud enough to hear. The tall, wooden door was opened by a house elf.

"Hello madam, how may I assist you?" He said, bowing to her.

"Hi. May I see Jamie Pleviere?" Hermione asked nicely. The House Elf nodded his head and disappeared into the mansion, following his orders. After a few minutes of just standing there, Jamie was standing by the door, smiling when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" She asked, walking outside with Hermione, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I need to ask you something…" Hermione said.

"Shoot at me." Jamie said, smiling.

"Harry and I are going to go and look for Ron. And the kids obviously can't come with us, so I was wondering-"

"Oh, of _course _I'll take care of them!" She said squealing and jumping around, "That is what you were going to say, right?" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, I was going to say that." She said laughing, while nodding her head.

"YAY!" Jami screamed.

"Alright, just make sure to come over to this address by Flu Powder tomorrow." Hermione said, handing her a ripped piece of paper that had Harry's address written on it.

Jamie nodded and hugged her. Hermione smiled. Jamie was always in love with her kids. And she knew they were going to be in good hands.

When Hermione disapparated to Jamie's house Rose walked up to Harry and said, "Where are you guys going? Why are you leaving?"

Harry smiled and sighed, "Well Rose, your daddy seemed to have gotten lost on his big job, so we have to find him and put him back where he belongs." Rose smiled…

"I hope you guys find him before he gets hurt."

"Me too, Rose… Me too." Harry said, smiling, "Okay, who wants some brownies?"

Both of the little kids screamed, "ME!" and ran towards Harry.

"Alright, alright I'll make them. But you two have to stay quiet the entire time. Otherwise I get to eat them all." Harry said, pointing at them. Hugo and Rose swiftly nodded as Harry went to the kitchen and conjured up some brownie mix and got cooking.

And for the entire time they didn't say a word. Which Harry was surprised by, turning around ever two minutes making sure they didn't run away or do anything of the sort, which made the kids stifle their giggles.

God, these kids are adorable.

**_Author:_**

**_Okay, so I know I haven't been on here for a VERY long time. And I just wanted to say I am soooo sorry! I felt terrible so I re-uploaded this story. But yeah, so hopefully this story is pretty good to you guys, because I've been working my butt off on it. So if you could review it I would love you ((; Anyway, thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoyed the newer chapters._**


	9. Chapter 9 Harry

When Hermione popped back into Harry's living room he asked, "So, was she okay with it?"

"Was who okay of what?" Rose asked, her face stuffed with brownies.

Hermione nodded, "Of course, she loves these kids to death. By the way she'll be coming here by Floo tomorrow at around 10."

"In the morning?" Harry whined. Hermione rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Yes, Harry. In the morning. Godrick, you're so immature." She said, going for a brownie.

Harry shook his head in protest while smacking her hand away. "You don't get brownies. You're making us wake up in the morning! That's preposterous!" Harry said in a posh accent. They both laughed, even the kids.

"I will do whatever I want Mr. Potter!" Hermione said, shoving a brownie in his face. Harry stood for a minute, the kids laughing their asses off. Harry spoke as he grabbed another brownie,

"You are wasting perfectly good brownies!" He stated as he shoved a brownie in her face, now laughing at her reaction. He had to admit, it was priceless.

Soon the kids joined in. They were all having a blast. Harry haven't had this much fun in years.

When the brownie fight finally ended Hermione and Harry rinsed off their faces in the sink. Afterwards they both gave the kids a bath, while putting them to bed. Harry decided to leave Hermione to tucking in her kids. And when he walked out, he could hear Hermione explaining to them Jamie was going to take care of them for a long time and that mummy and Uncle Harry were gonna be gone for a while. This made the kids depressed, until they heard about Jamie.

Harry smiled at this. He had always thought of the kids as optimistic little angels. Almost no one can and will not say no to them. Except for their mother of course, she always knows how to stand her ground.

Harry just went through his fridge quietly and grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice. Hermione came out shortly, asking for a cup of juice herself.

After Harry poured a glass he sat on the stool next to her, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"So how the hell are we gonna find Ron?" Harry asked, truthfully lost on ideas.

_That is sad, Harry. You can't even think of places where you're old best friend who told you everything about him could go? Pathetic. _He thought.

"Well, it depends. For transportation, apparition is _obviously_ out of the question." Harry nodded at Hermione's statement. When he thought of something..

"Maybe he'll fly a broom. And just take stops; at least that's what I would do if I were to fly like that. But Ron _really _wants to go to the states…" Harry trailed.

"But how would he get a broom? He never owned a broom. Only used hand-me-downs. And he never kept those."

"Maybe he has some kind of outside source." Harry said, now pacing around his coffee table, not caring if he looked stupid walking around a coffee table.

"Do you have any clue who would help him?" Harry thought for a moment, stopping in his tracks.

_Arthur seemed to be very defensive over his son when I told him about the crime… No, he wouldn't go that far. He works for the __**ministry**__! Well, he used to anyways..._

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry focused back on the discussion.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe Arthur could have helped him, but I don't think he would go that far, you know what I mean?" Hermione only nodded, "But other than that, Hermione… I have absolutely no clue. Maybe Ginny. She was giving me weird looks when I told them about what he did.

"Wow," Hermione breathed in a surprised tone, "Anyone else? Maybe someone from the ministry other than his father?" Harry just shook his head.

After more brainstorming, they both decided to go to sleep, since it was already 2 in the morning.

"Good night Harry." Hermione said sleepily.

Harry smiled in the dark, "'Night Hermione."

_Why are you smiling, you idiot! _He rolled his eyes as he fell asleep…

Harry woke up to Hermione smacking his face, "Wake up! Lazy bum. Jamie is already here!" Harry blinked a few times and looked around to find the kids hugging Jamie and Hermione holding two bags." _She must have packed for me already…_

Harry grunted and sat up.

"Sorry, we never have properly introduced ourselves, have we?" Harry said, smiling, "I'm Harry Potter." Shaking her hand.

"Oh, I know who you are, mister." She said, winking. Making him laugh, "I like you already." Harry said, smiling again.

Harry saw from the corner of his eye a Hermione running over, holding the Daily Prophet.

"Harry, look at this." She said shoving the paper in his chest. When he looked at it, the paper read,

Mysterious broom Crash on stranded coast of Ireland:

Harry didn't need to read any more of it.

"Sounds like a weird coincidence, eh?" Harry said, handing back the paper.

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"Don't worry about it. Love you guys!" She said swiftly, kissing the kids. Harry doing the same.

"Okay?" Jamie said, looking perplexed.

"Grab my arm, Harry." He nodded and did as told. "To Ireland we go!" She said before waving her wand.

_**Author:**_

_So yeah, how was that? I know, not very interesting. And the chapter was a LOT shorter than the others. And I am so sorry that it has been forever since i have updated. But I have a few more chapters that I will upload after this one. But I just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for being so patient. :)_


	10. Chapter 10 Ron

The sun was setting as Ron was lying on the old, brick wall by Borgin and Burks, when he heard a familiar voice…

"What do you mean? There has to be _something _to fix me!" It was obviously a man, set to get something done. Ron was racking his brains on who the heck it could be.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wood; but there is absolutely no potion, spell, or object that can UN-paralyze someone."

_Of course! It's Oliver Wood. _Ron thought as he listened in.

"This is my _career _we are talking about!" He sounded about ready to burst.

"No disrespect sir, but I think you have plenty of money for a few lifetimes…" Borgin said, making Oliver growl…

"FINE THEN!" He said, and Ron eyed him rolling out of the shop swiftly in his wheel-chair, his face as red as a beet. After Ron took a gulp of fire-whiskey he ran over to the man. He probably has a whole collection of brooms he could use. It would be a perfect escape plan.

"Oliver! Wait up!" He called, making him keep going. When Ron caught up to him he was heaving.

Oliver turned around, looking for the source of the noise, looking annoyed.

"Oh hello, Ron. I'm sorry; but I'm not really in the best of moods."

"I know, I just heard that whole conversation. Sorry about that, mate." Ron said, trying to get him on his good side.

Oliver huffed, "So, how's life treating you?" He said, slowly walking -or rolling- with Ron, who put up his hood, trying to stay low. He was still being looked for, after all.

"It's going alright. There are some bumps here and there. But it's working. Just got through a divorce with Hermione." Ron, said slightly lying. Relieved that Oliver didn't know about his crimes.

"Oh, man. That must be terrible. Do you need a place to crash?" Oliver asked.

"That would be great." Ron said, smiling at him. But when we get to your place I need to ask you something."

_Whoa… _Ron thought, the mansion was quite big. The front 'yard' looked like a full on Quidditch match was on, but everything and everyone was still and shaped from bushes or grass.

"Nice place…" Ron breathed.

"Thanks. Worked hard planning it."

When they went inside the mansion Ron was welcomed with a warm scent of cinnamon, and a long hall that had walls that were full of hung up pictures of Oliver on the cover of different Quidditch magazines.

When they got to the end of the hall there was a living room probably the size of his house.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Oliver asked, putting himself onto the puffy couch.

"Oh, well. I need to go to the states…" Ron was interrupted,

"The states, but there's barely any magical… _anything _over there!" Oliver said, stunned.

"I know, but I feel like I need to escape all of this, you know?"

Oliver nodded.

"So as I was saying, I need to go to the states, and you and I both know that I am terrible with both muggle transportation and apparation. So I was wondering if you had a broom I could use."

It was quiet for a while, which got Ron pretty nervous. After a few long minutes, Oliver talked.

"I do have this old Firebolt. But it still works like new and it should take you to where you need to go as long as you take breaks before you cross the Atlantic." Ron smiled, grateful his plan actually worked for once.

"Thank you so much! You think I can go now?" Oliver shrugged.

"Sure, what the heck."

Ron followed Oliver through the twists and turns of the halls, until they came to a _**giant **_room full of any and every broom known to man. It was Ron's heaven.

"Bloody hell.."

"Amazing, right? Too bad I can't ride any of them anymore." He said, his voice lowering, "Well, anyway. The Firebolt is right over there on the third shelf."

Ron looked around all the glass shelves and soon enough he spotted it.

"Thank you so much, Oliver. It means so much to me. But I should get going now." Oliver smiled and nodded, guiding Ron out of the house. And when they were out Ron mounted onto the broom and started to fly, waving at Oliver. And when the mansion below became a speck, he knew he was out of sight.

It's been hours since he left Oliver's, and Ron was tired, his arms feeling weak from carrying his belongings and gripping onto the broomstick. And he was pretty sure the broom needed a rest too.

_It can last a few more minutes, just got to get to Ireland… _Ron thought to himself. Using all his will-power to stay up. When he saw Ireland he lowered the broom. And Ron figured out something..

_Where will I land? Shit, shit, shitty shit shit! _Ron thought, _I knew this was going to well… _As Ron was panicking, the broom was going lower and lower, getting closer to the ground and losing power quicker by the minute.

_Think Ron, think!_ And soon enough he found himself face-first into soft, white sand… Which didn't feel too soft at the moment.

He grunted as he turned onto his back and looking around at his surroundings, finding his broom broken into and bunch of pieces.

"Well, isn't this lovely…" Ron mumbled, slowly getting on his feet. He was sore everywhere, especially since he fell face-first. All Ron wanted to do was get on a comfy bed and fall asleep. But he was far from that.

Ron realized he fell on the coast of Ireland. And when he turned he noticed he came to another mansion.

_What's with all the bloody mansions? _Ron thought. When he walked a little closer he saw a sign that said, "Malfoy Residence" Ron groaned.

"Of all places I could've landed on. I had to land on this bloody git's property." Ron groaned.


	11. Chapter 11 Ron

Ron just rolled his eyes and decided to throw the practically shattered broom into a nearby bush; throwing a few handfuls of sand on top of the evidence to blend it in. When he finished he just shrugged and looked back at the mansion once more.

_Well, the prophet said that he worked with a broom company; maybe he can help me out… _

He thought for a while… It didn't seem like a bad idea. And he couldn't really turn to anyone else at the moment. He took a deep breath and decided to look for a good hiding spot to sleep, since all the lights were off in the house, telling Ron that no one was awake.

When he found a good spot to sleep he laid down and got as comfortable as possible, drifting into a dreamy sleep.

_Ron found himself surrounded, cornered. He was wandless and he knew his time was now. _

"_Harry, Hermione; you gotta save me!" He yelled, his voice cracking._

"_You had your chance; but you ruined it with that slut." Hermione snapped._

"_Yeah, Ron. We're tired of saving your ass. It's time you've paid for your actions." Harry pointed his wand at Ron's throat and he was about to mumble a spell..._

Ron shot off of the sand, breathing heavily and looking around his senses coming back to him.

He slowly sat up and brushed of the sand that was clinging onto his clothing, turning to the mansion.

_Oh yeah, I forgot about that… _He thought grumpily. He growled and slumped over to the huge lot. Trying to find the front door. And when he did he knocked loudly, straightening himself up. He's gotta look somewhat presentable.

The tall wooden door opened to a sleepy-looking Draco.

"Bloody hell, is that you, Ron? Did you sleep outside or something?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"No. But I need your help. Can I come in?" He asked as politely as he could, already irritated that he figured out he slept outside.

Draco just shrugged and nodded, opening the door a little wider, allowing him access to his home.

The surprised Ron walks inside and looks around, the huge house feeling very unwelcoming and empty; as if it was missing something.

"Alright, Weasley; what do you want?" He asked pouring a cup of tea, offering it to Ron; who gladly accepted.

After Ron took a sip of the warm tea, he told him how he needed to get to the states.

"Why would you be stupid enough to-" He stopped himself and his signature smirk played upon his face. "Running away, are you? What did you do?"

Ron narrowed his eyes and finally huffed. "Fine. I kinda sorta cheated on Hermione with some girl. And it turns out she was an under-aged witch. And I had no idea. So now I am stuck here, trying to run away from the ministry. And what's worse is that I'm being hunted down by Harry…"

"Wow, you really screwed up, haven't you." Ron could tell he was enjoying the fact that he was going through a whole lot of shit.

"So, how do I play into this?" Draco asked, taking another sip of his tea.

"Well, I had a broom that would take me to the states, but I sorta crashed and I knew you worked for a broom company, and I thought maybe you could lend me a broom…" He trailed, knowing it was never gonna happen, and that as soon as he left Draco would go straight to the ministry about his whereabouts.

"Alright. I'll help you," Ron's eyes widened and he smiled a bit, "But this is only because I know how it feels to lose your entire family over a stupid mistake. This doesn't make us friends, whatsoever."

"Thanks. And don't worry; I don't think we could even be friends for a minute without chopping each other's head's off." Ron stated, smirking.

"That's not it. I also have a condition."

"What?" Ron asked.

"If you ruin this broom of mine, I will go straight to the ministry. And as soon as you are don't using the broom, you have to apparate it back to my home; got it?" Ron nodded swiftly like a little five year old.

With that Draco guided Ron to a broom that was put in a random cupboard.

"Bloody hell! Is that the new Starchaser 6000?" Ron gasped, admiring the new prize he has received. It was the most expensive and must-have racing broom in the wizarding world.

"Yes, and if you even put a scratch on it, I will get the ministry." Ron nodded, taking the broom from Draco's hands.

And Ron was about to mount on the broom, Draco spoke, "Oh, and for the love of Merlin; please take breaks, this may be a nice broom, but it still can get worn down after a long day of flying. I don't want you ending up in some muggle's back yard. You'll screw you and I over. And I really don't need that right now." Ron couldn't help but smirk as he mounted on the broom.

"Alright, drama queen." And soon the once huge-looking mansion started to get tinier and tinier until all he could see was clouds.

_Wow, I am actually trusted that idiot Malfoy… Things __**are**__ changing._


	12. Chapter 12 Hermione

Before you start reading, let me warm you that it's not suited for younger audiences.. you have been warned.

* * *

When they got to the scene, it was empty, and there was nothing or no one to be seen, except for the broom that was left behind…

"This has to be Ron." Hermione said, squatting to look closer at the broom pieces.

_Whoa, this is a Firebolt... _

"Talk about memories, eh?" Harry said, standing beside Hermione, who decided to start taking pictures of the broom pieces.

"Yeah, what's even stranger is that he landed on Draco's property…" Hermione trailed. They decided to go back with their things to the hotel they would be staying at, and started to discuss.

"How else would he have gotten away?" Harry stated, "Draco works for the biggest broom company there is and Ron somehow landed on his property."

"But what was his source? He couldn't magically just get a broom out of nowhere!"

"Actually…" Harry trailed.

"Oh, shut up! You knew what I meant!" Hermione snapped.

"_**Okay **_I think we both need a break…" Harry said. Hermione knew that this was getting her stressed out. She could feel the strands of hair in her hands from the stress. She hated to admit it; but Hermione needed to take a break from work for a while.

"C'mon. We could go to the bar downstairs. A couple drinks wouldn't hurt." Harry said reassuringly.

_He's right. I could use a couple drinks. I haven't been able to get one ever since I had Rose…_

They both went to the bar downstairs and sat at the bar stools, ordering random drinks. When Harry started to smirk.

_Oh, no… _Hermione thought.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked, scared for the answer.

"You know, these football (Soccer for Americans) teams seem to be scoring a lot of points..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Are you suggesting that we play a drinking game?"

"Oh, well now that you bring it up…" Harry trailed, slightly smiling.

She just huffed, "Fine, every time someone scores we have to take a shot of tequila." She said smirking. She was tired of being thought of as the know-it-all goody-two-shoes who never does anything bad.

Harry smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

The score was 14-7 and Hermione couldn't care less who was winning. All she knew was that she was .Fuck. And Hermione just started laughing at nothing.

_Ah, silence is freaking hilarious!_

"Oh my god, your laugh is freaking sexy!" Harry said, whispering into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, making her blush…

"What are you leading to sexy Mr. Potter?" She slurred. While smirking seductively.

"Oh, you think I'm sexy, do you?" He said, staring into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione smiled and leaned closer, their lips brushing against each other. "Come catch me…" She said, running up the stairs towards the hotel room. She was almost there when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, turning her around.

"Found you…" Harry said huskily. Hermione couldn't take it anymore she leaned in hungrily and roughly kissed him. Their lips syncing perfectly. But she could see Harry pout as she parted the kiss.

"We can finish this in the room…" She said, putting the key in for the room. When the door swung open Hermione grabbed Harry by his shirt as he kicked the door closed, Harry tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

"Ready to have some fun?" Harry said seductively, and when Hermione looked into his eyes. His happy green eyes were now full of lust, and Hermione was sure her eyes were the same.

Hermione woke up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body, and he head feeling like someone pounded a hammer on it repeatedly.

_Lovely, a hangover to start the day… _Hermione thought, grabbing her forehead.

She then turned around and her senses came to her… Those arms were Harry's arms, and she suddenly realized she was naked. Literally _butt-naked. _

_Oh, dear Merlin what happened last night? Did we, do it? Oh no... no no no no no no no… This isn't happening. _Hermione thought, her breathes becomes heavier and louder. This made Harry stir.

_Did we even put the protection spell on each other? _Hermione could honestly remember nothing from last night. All she remembered was challenging her and Harry to a drinking game. Hermione went and took a shower, just to calm herself down.

When she got out she dried herself of and wrapped herself around with the towel.

"Oh my Godrick, what happened last night? Harry asked, in the same state I was in…

"I don't know. But we will never speak of it to anyone else, got it?" Harry nodded.

_**Author:**_

_**Ohhhh! Like what I did there? ;D Anyway, thanks for the feedback and for reading. It is greatly appreciated. Anyway, so how was it? If you could tell me that would be great! **_


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Let me begin by saying that I am terribly sorry for the delay! I promise I am now planning the next chapter and it should be uploaded sometime next week. I am so sorry, I hope you guys aren't mad at me.

But anyways, thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO much for the lovely reviews. When I read them I felt all happy and warm inside and I couldn't stop smiling. It seriously brightens my day knowing I am somewhat good at something I love to do.

Thanks so much! Love you guys!

~Lauren (A.K.A HarryPotterFreak)


End file.
